


Familiar Positions

by Voiidfriend



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like cliffjumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiidfriend/pseuds/Voiidfriend
Summary: Bumblebee won't let anything happen to Optimus- he can't.Even if that means going against the mech who took his voice all that time ago.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Familiar Positions

“Optimus!”

Bumblebee screamed, trying to make his panicked beeping louder than the cracking of plasma across the battle. The Prime was still locked in an intense fight with the other faction leader, and he was losing.

Bee saw Optimus stumble after a particularly nasty hit from Megatron, making the Decepticon laugh and push harder. The scout revved his engine in anger, dispatching the vehicon he had been attacking, jumping forward and transforming in one smooth motion to rush over to help his team leader.

Megatron had his gladiatorial blade pressing down onto Optimus' forearms where he held them above his helm, energon spilled from the wounds that split open where the sharp end of the blade cut into his plating. 

Bumblebee drove forward as quickly as he could, his engine screaming with the effort. He transformed, using the momentum he had built in his alt mode to propel him forward as he jumped up and kicked Megatron’s blade to the side, splashing all of them with fresh energon as Optimus fell to his side. 

The scout wasted no time, he laid into Megatron with blaster shots and punches alike. The Decepticon commander growled in frustration, trying to hit the scout with anything he could, but Bee was just fast enough to dodge his blows. 

Bumblebee kept waiting for Optimus to get up from where he laid, struggling on the battlefield ground. But the Prime's wounds were already great, he was leaking energon from all over, and his right arm seemed completely nonfunctional.

Bee thought about his options while he moved, hopping around the larger mech that was attacking him and hitting him back where he could. He would get tired soon, the adrenaline was already fading from his veins, and every successful hit Megatron landed caused him to slow further. He needed to think of something, fast.

Before he could come up with a plan, the Decepticon backhanded him and sent him flying backward directly into Optimus, causing both of them to collapse further.

Bee scrambled to his pedes and stepped in front of the wounded Prime, his blasters charging and his stance protective.

Megatron had resumed his wicked grin, slowly taking a step closer to the injured Autobots. "You should run, scout. It seems to be what you're good at." 

Bee whirred angrily, steadying his pedes and twisting them further into the dirt under him. .:Never! This is where you fall, Megatron!:. 

The other mech laughed, a deep rumble that shook Bumblebee’s spark in his chassis.

"And who will deactivate me?" He asked, taking another excruciatingly slow step forward, reminding Bumblebee of an Earth tiger stalking its prey. "You? Or your wounded Prime? You can not dodge forever, and he can't even stand!"

Bumblebee felt terror mix with the determination in his spark, he lifted a blaster to aim it at Megatron, but froze when he felt a servo on his pede.

"Bumblebee-" came Optimus' voice, heavy with pain and static. "Run. Go- now!" He could tell the prime was trying to give him an order, but his voice was too weak, and it came out more like begging.

.:No! Optimus you just need to get up- we can take him!:. The scout never took his optics off of Megatron, but his servo was shaking where he had his blaster pointed at the other mech’s spark.

Optimus shook his helm, "Bumblebee, Bee, please, go now- get to Ratchet." His voice shook and trailed off into a cough.

Megatron took another step forward.

Bumblebee wanted to scream in frustration- he didn't understand, didn't know what to do! He couldn't leave Optimus, never! But his caretaker was right- he wouldn't get out of this unscathed, if he got out of it at all.

He knew that Ratchet and the rest of the team were on their way, the battle had moved away from their position and it wouldn't take them long to arrive and give backup. Bumblebee just had to distract Megatron, had to hold him off until then. Then Optimus would get help- and they would be okay. They would be okay. 

.:I'm sorry, Optimus. But I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what.:. 

The Prime felt his spark drop at Bumblebee’s chirps, realization settling in.

The scout lunged forward, closing the distance between himself and Megatron in mere seconds, the warlord roaring through his smile.

Bumblebee dodged, he hit, he shot, he gave this fight everything he had. His processor was filled with one thought: Just need to keep him busy. Just need to buy us time.

Megatron landed another hit onto the scour, claws dragging across his doorwing and leaving gashes in their wake. 

Bee screamed, vision whiting out for a moment from the pain. He twisted out of the other mech’s grasp quickly, landing a blaster shot onto the side of his helm as he went.

Megatron snarled back at him, the two moving around each other like a violent dance. "We've fought this before, scout!" He called, voice filled with malice and ill intent. "Do you recall how that ended? Don't answer that-" he locked optics with the small yellow bot and smirked, "I know you can't!" 

The words were meant to aggravate him, Bumblebee knew that. But he was too focused, this battle was too important to let his anger release itself from his tight grip. 

But they distracted him just enough to allow Megatron to land another hit, this time across his faceplate. Bee reeled from the force of it, raising a servo to wipe the energon from his optics. Megatron was on him in less than a moment, arcing his sword down towards where the smaller mech stood.

Bumblebee threw himself to the side, rolling onto the ground as best he could. The blade sliced into the ground where he had been, and Bumblebee felt another shot of ice pierce his spark.

He was going to die here.

Megatron was right- they both knew how this fight would end. Bee was losing more energon than the Decepticon, and his movements were becoming more sluggish as exhaustion tugged at his limbs and processor. The only thing keeping him standing was Optimus.

He risked a glance over at the wounded Prime as he dodged another one of Megatron’s attacks. 

Optimus was watching them with wide optics, his battle mask obscuring his face in an expression of fear. He was trying to stand, his one functioning servo attempting to push him off the ground, but his legs shook too much and he fell back down in a heap.

Megatron followed his gaze across the field, standing between Bee and his caretaker. He stilled for a moment, turning back towards the scout and smiling. He raised his cannon at Optimus, the charge building fast. 

Bumblebee didn't have time to think, he jolted forward, propelling himself across the space between him and Megatron. But before he could land a blow, he found himself held off the ground by his throat.

Megatron cackled and brought the charged cannon to Bumblebee’s chassis. "Too predictable, little scout." He growled, "And isn't this a familiar position?"

He heard Optimus shout from where he laid on the ground, "NO! BUMBLEBEE!" The scream ripped out of his voicebox, tight with pain and anguish.

Bumblebee's processor went blank as white-hot pain shot through his midsection, unable to look away from Megatron's furious optics.

"This time I will make sure to finish the job." 

He dropped the scout without care, Bee's frame falling to the ground with a sickening thump. His optics flickered as he fought to stay conscious, but he couldn't move his arms.

He saw Arcee race into the clearing, followed closely by Bulkhead and Ratchet. 

Megatron said something loudly, but the yellow mech found himself unable to focus on the sound. It felt like hours passed before anything happened. Megatron and team prime were fighting, and Bumblebee found himself being drawn into large arms, and cradled against a familiar spark.

"Bee… my little Bee…." Optimus soothed, clutching his sparkling to his chest with his one working arm.

Bumblebee looked up at him, his optics unable to focus properly now. He couldn't think of something to say, so he just let out a tired buzz.

The sound rumbled into Optimus' chassis, and the Prime clenched his denta to stop from crying out. "You were so brave, Bumblebee. So very brave for me." He choked out, voice barely a whisper.

The scout smiled, his optics lifting weakly. He felt so tired now, and he couldn't remember why he wasn't supposed to sleep. He felt safe there, in his father's arms. He let out a soft vent, feeling Optimus' grip on him tighten.

"Bee, stay with me, please sweetspark." Optimus couldn't keep the emotion from his voice anymore.

Bumblebee went still in his grasp, his venting the only sign of life left in his small, torn frame.

"You did so well, Bee." He soothed, not knowing if the scout could still hear him or not.

Then suddenly Ratchet was there, pulling Optimus' sparkling out of his arms to lay him flat on the ground. Optimus felt small servos tug at his good arm, and he allowed Arcee to help him to his pedes.

His processor was blank, he felt like every circuit in his body had been fried, and his spark was frozen in ice. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bumblebee’s still form, he looked so small where he laid under Ratchet. Like he was a sparkling again. Optimus' frame seized up at that, and his shoulders shook with the effort it took to stop himself from crying. 

He had failed Bumblebee.  
He had failed his scout.  
He had failed his son,  
again.  
\------  
The next three days back at the base were the longest any of them had ever experienced.

Arcee and Bulkhead had managed to push back Megatron enough so Ratchet could attend Bumblebee as quickly as possible, but none of them knew if it would be enough.

The wound to their scout's belly was horrific, and the image of his limp frame falling from Megatron's grip haunted the team still.

Optimus hadn't left the medbay once since returning, and Ratchet didn't seem to mind. Optimus' own wounds were severe, and needed constant treatment. 

Ratchet had done his best to put Bee back together, working for hours to try and reconstruct everything that had been damaged and destroyed. 

The scout laid in the medical berth, hooked up to an ungodly amount of machines that pumped his energon, and monitored his vitals and processor activity.

Optimus was in the berth next to him, laying on his side in an uncomfortable position so that he could keep his optics on the scout. He hadn't said much since returning, but he had given Ratchet his mission report, before going back to his staring. 

Ratchet was both horrified and amazed by what had happened, Bumblebee had gone into that fight to protect Optimus, knowing what it may cost him. It didn't surprise Ratchet, however. Their scout was the bravest bot he had ever met, taking after his father like that.

Ratchet looked over at where the two mechs laid, his spark swelling with pride and sadness.  
Neither of them deserved this. 

One of the monitors began to beep suddenly, and Optimus was sitting up in moments, Ratchet jogged over to the other side of the berth and checked it over. 

"It's his processor, it looks like he's waking up."

Optimus nodded and leaned forward until his helm was over Bee's own.

"Bumblebee? Are you in pain?" He asked voice softer than Ratchet had heard it be in years.

The scout's optics flickered, and he turned his helm slightly, away from the bright lights above him.

Ratchet let Optimus continue. "Bee? Can you hear me?" 

Bumblebee’s optics switched on fully then, and they seemed to focus on Optimus, no doubt trying to process what he was seeing.

.:Op- Op- Optimus?:. He stuttered out, the noise filled with static.

"I'm here, Bumblebee." The Prime smiled down at his sparkling, face twisting into a bittersweet expression.

.:Optimus-:. Be started, raising his servos to try and pull the other down into a hug. 

Optimus bent down into the hug and laughed, a clear, bright sound that made Ratchets spark soar.

"I'm here, Bee. I'm here!" He twisted his own arms around Bee's frame, their chests pressing together, sparks calling to each other. 

Bumblebee held his father as close as he could, feeling a safety that could only ever come from being in his arms.  
All the scout could do was bury his helm further into Optimus' neck like a sparkling.

"I'm here, Bee, and I'm never going to leave you, my spark. Never."


End file.
